Me and clichés
by Without.The.Rain
Summary: My name is Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, I am the star runner back for the football teem, a baseball phenomenon and basketball extraordinaire and I am the epitome of the word jock. I absolutely hate it.  Rated for mentions of dark themes and curse words. TBC


**I found this in my folder today, so I'd thought I'd post it and share it with you. I like it, so I hope you do too. I also found the seconded chapter to this, so I may continue it after I have finished Arms Wide Open and half way through the prequel.**

**I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed reading it again!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am in fact Rhyn Marphy and a few spoilers for all you fans, Puck and Finn will be getting together and you will be able to enjoy watching full on make out sessions between the boys…I wish…And for all you simple minded people who are still convinced I'm Rhyn Marphy, I'm not. Sorry to disappoint you all. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me and clichés.<strong>_

Okay, so here's the thing; every story has a main character. This story is no exception.

Though, I'm not what you would consider your average narrator for a love story. I might look average. On the outside, I couldn't be any more cliché. Some people don't understand that looks can be deceiving, sometimes that fact seems to escape the teachers mind too. I would be lying though, if I said I'd never clumped someone into a group, such as preps, jocks and nerds.

Before I introduce myself though, let's establish the common facts about me and clichés.

It's universal knowledge that in almost any organization or group of people that matter, there are 'clichés'. A group within a group that works together, plays together and even fights together. These cliques are adapted versions of tribes and cast systems of our ancient ancestors that have been altered and modified to adjust to modern culture and they will probably forever continue to dominate human society, unfortunately.

For the few individuals that didn't have the pleasure; if you could really reefer it as such, of attending high school will already know; high school is a bee hive of social cliques.

It's most notorious for cliques, sadly.

Movie directors love to stereotype teenagers.

Teachers find it easier to label kids then to waste any 'unnecessary' time on them.

If you're not apart of one, you hate them.

Fans of the movies and books adore and admire them.

And the members live them.

So, it would suffice to say that I am a prime example of what any popular clique, normally the term used of this click is 'prep,' would be led by through out their high school career.

My name is Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, I am the star runner back for the football teem, a baseball phenomenon and basketball extraordinaire and I am the epitome of the word jock.

I absolutely hate it.

Everyday I am surround by admires, girls practically throwing themselves at my feet, just so they can say they shared a bed with me. Jocks laugh and pretend to like me, so they can stay cool and avoid being beaten up if they angered me.

Because that's just the way it is.

People admire me, people are scared of me - people want to be me but know body knows _me_.

The meaner I am, the more mysterious I am, the more attention I receive. More girls giggle and stare at me; more possible suitors line themselves up to be my 'lover' only to be chucked out the next day.

They know this, yet still do it.

I sit in the back of English, the teachers babbling on about bloody Shakespeare, or some shit like that and I'm lounging in my chair. The teacher isn't telling me to write notes down, like every other nerd in the class is doing, which I'm thankful for as I have no idea what he is talking about right now. I make a metal note to copy Jacob's work down later, so I don't fall behind.

One of the nerds shots me a look, looking slightly intimidated yet at awe as well.

Last week I had been promoted from third set, which had a target goal of D's and C's to second set, which was a grand bonder higher.

Even the teacher had gawked at me when I walked in. First he had assumed I had the wrong classroom until I'd shown him a note. I had kept my face a mask of indifferences and boredom, but inside I was fuming and slightly hurt at the man's assumption. Just because I was a jock, it didn't mean I wasn't allowed to be academically intelligent as well, ass.

Sill, I stayed at the back, doing fuck all, refusing to talk to any dorks, and they all look at me like some king on his fucking throne.

None of them knew me.

None of them knew that I was extremely poor.

None of them knew that I've been keeping a diary since I was eleven.

None of them knew that half the time my mum is too high or drunk to even recognise who I was.

None of them knew that I've tried to commit suicide three times in the last two years.

None of them knew that my mom's boyfriend has been treating me like a personal punching bag since I was thirteen.

None of them know that I have been practically prostituteing myself to pay for my little sisters school fees.

None of them knew that I am unexpectedly but undeniably in to guys.

And I know for a fact that none of them knew I am unconditionally and irreversibly in love with Finn Hudson.

But that is just the way it goes. This is everything I am and everything I am not allowed to be.

Nobody will every know me - _can _every know me.

I am the school's number one badass, so there's no way in hell I can keep a diary.

I am not an emo, so there's no way I could be depressed.

I am the school's stud, so there's no way I can like guys.

I am the most feared guy in school, so there's no way my mom's boyfriend has me shaking in terror.

I am the hardest guy in school, so there's no way the fact my mom doesn't recognize me can possible hurt.

I am the biggest, badest, scariest guy in school, so there's no way Finn makes me weak at the knees when he sends me a smile.

High school really does suck…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that and please remember to review!<strong>


End file.
